


Boy Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Persona One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More or less what you'd expect from Joker, Skull, and Fox.
Series: Persona One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900114
Kudos: 27





	Boy Talk

“Noir, pass!”  
  


“Here you go Queen!”

Another day, another round of Mementos requests. Joker decided that today the female members of the group would take the lead in combat alongside Mona for support.

“Watch out Panther! Two more enemies are coming from your flank!” Oracle’s Necronomicon commanded the skies as it applied buff after buff to it’s comrades.

“Thanks Oracle! Carmen, Maragidyne!” Two blazing geysers arose from the ground, torching all in their paths, “Mona, can we get some heals!?”

“Not a problem at all! Zorro, Mediarahan!”

Taking cover a few feet away stood Joker, Skull, and Fox; all who were spectating the carnage that was the battle going on.

“Dude, the girls look so nice in their thief costumes!” Skull exclaimed, drooling at the sight of the ladies’ “ _assets._ ”

Fox nodded with a passionate grin across his face, “I do have to agree, I find the contrasting colors of their attire to be chaotic yet splendid.”

Eager to hear the opinion of their leader, Skull nudges Joker’s side, “Hey, what do you think?”

Joker points a sole finger in the direction of his feline companion, “Morgana’s got a big-ass head.”

“Th-That wasn’t what I was talkin' about…”


End file.
